


i want to be closer

by dannydevito



Series: only five more minutes [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Aoi had agreed to let Fuuta sleep in for only five more minutes, he can't help it if his boyfriends kisses is distracting him from watching the clock.
Relationships: Futa Kaminoshima/Aoi Wakakusa
Series: only five more minutes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870342
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	i want to be closer

**Author's Note:**

> [title taken from closer by fka twigs](https://youtu.be/GCa5jNn5bsQ)
> 
> and fic inspired by this beautiful [art](https://twitter.com/polyRIZING/status/1291854690347515907?s=20)

Aoi cried out when Fuuta bit nipped at his neck, soothing the bite with quick lick of his tongue before trailing more wet kisses down his neck. They didn’t have time for this, Aoi knew this, they had a big day for them but every time he wanted to open his mouth to protest to Fuuta, as if he was psychic, teased out another moan from him. It was as infuriating as it was pleasurable. 

Fuuta pulled away with a wet smack, grinning down at Aoi with his mouth all _red_ and _slick_ and God did he look good like that, all confidant and blissed out, Aoi felt his legs involuntarily tighten around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him in closer. 

“Aoi always look so pretty,” Fuuta breathed, cupping the pianist's pink cheek with his callused hand, rubbing his thumb reverently across the warm skin. “But Aoi looks really pretty right now.” 

“Fuutaaaaaa.” Aoi whined, trying to hide his face in the pillow beneath his head, not wanting his boyfriend to tease him for how red his face had become. 

“Hey, hey.” Fuuta protested, gently pulling Aoi’s face back to face his, grin widening when their eyes met. “Let me see you.” 

“It’s embarrassing.” Aoi pouted, cheeks still stained red. 

Fuuta just chuckled at that, leaning down to pepper soft kisses all over Aoi’s face, before placing a final kiss to his lips and then pulling back, grinning down again at Aoi again, eyes all soft and warm and Aoi could feel his heart shudder at the sight. 

Fuuta pushed Aoi’s sleep shirt up, well it was Fuuta’s shirt that Aoi claimed as his own, watching the smaller boy’s face for any sign of objection, grinning triumphantly when he had the shirt bunched up in his hands, tossing it carelessly behind his back, Aoi laid bare chested before him, only wearing a pair of tight pink shorts. Aoi crossed his hands across his chest, feeling the hot flush on his face travel down his neck at Fuuta’s searching gaze, the hunger behind it felt like it was burning him. 

Fuuta let out a whine of frustration, grabbing both of Aoi’s boney wrists in one of his broad hands, pinning them above his head, while his other hand trailed across his chest, before pressing a rough thumb against Aoi’s nipple. 

Aoi gasped out, chest arching into the touch, all the fight leaving his body at such a simple graze of skin against skin. Fuuta let go of Aoi’s hands to grasp at his waist, pulling him in closer, latching his wet mouth around Aoi’s pink nipple. Aoi whimpers out at that, Fuuta enthusiastically sucking and licking at the sensitive nub, biting down lightly to squeeze more moans from his boyfriend's lips. 

Aoi’s hands frantically scramble up to grip at Fuuta’s back, twisting the fabric of his t-shirt in his hands, and fuck why is he still wearing clothes, desperate to have something to hold onto, to make him feel ground. Every lick of Fuuta’s mouth felt like it was hot wired to his dick, he felt hot and heavy between his legs, dick leaking precum already, grinding against Fuuta’s thigh that was pressing oh so good between his own. 

“Fuck.” Aoi slurred out at a particular hard bite to his nipple, turning to putty in Fuuta’s hands letting him pull at his shorts until they hung around just one of his ankles. The red-head wastes no time and wraps his warm sweaty hand around Aoi’s slick cock, hard and fast, just like Fuuta always does. Aoi would feel more embarrassed about being completely naked in front of a fully dressed Fuuta, if his mind didn’t feel like his mind was going to melt away from the pleasure of being touched. 

“Someone’s eager.” Fuuta teased, thumbing at the leaking head of Aoi’s cock, he was so _wet_ so _close_ , he wouldn’t last much longer. He never did when it came to Fuuta, it felt like his boyfriend knew his body better than he did sometimes, always so quick and adapt at twisting as much pleasure as he could from Aoi’s body. 

“K-Kiss me,” Aoi cried out, feeling his eyes tear up at how overwhelmed he felt, he didn’t know how a handjob could feel this good, he felt like his skin was on fire, every brush of Fuuta’s skin against his own, lighting up a new flame. Fuuta presses his open mouth to Aoi’s, the kiss is wet and frantic, Fuuta pressing his tongue into Aoi’s mouth, completely dominating it, tongue pressing against the inside of Aoi’s mouth, against the roof of his mouth, along the inside of his cheeks, sliding their tongues together. Fuuta was everywhere, taking over all of Aoi’s senses, he couldn’t think about anything but the weight of his boyfriends' body against his. 

Aoi came with a choked-out whine, burying his face in Fuuta’s shoulder, toes curling up in pleasure, shaking his way through his orgasm. Fuuta holds him through it, hand pumping every last drop of cum from his oversensitive cock, pressing biting kisses into the sensitive of his neck, most likely to leave marks. 

Aoi lays on the bed in a heap, chest heaving, struggle to get in air, stomach and thighs a mess, sticky with cum and sweaty all over. He cracks an eye open, not realizing he had closed them closed, to look up at Fuuta, cheeks flushing scarlet at the _smug_ look on his face, the way his eyes trail slowly across all of Aoi’s body, drinking in the image of Aoi’s spread, pliant body in front of him, committing it all to memory. 

“My turn!” Fuuta declared, and before Aoi could even fully register what he said, mind still hazy from his orgasm, struggling to keep up with Fuuta’s fast pace. The red-head slotted himself between Aoi’s spread thighs, pressing a slick finger into Aoi’s entrance, still open and pliant from the night before. Fuuta was quick in prepping Aoi, not needing much time before he deemed the pink haired boy ready, pressing the slick head of his cock against Aoi’s entrance. 

He pushes in slowly, inch by inch, Aoi can only gasp out wetly, overwhelmed by the sensation, the tears that gathered in his eyes finally spilling out. He felt so _full_ , even after being together for so long he still isn’t used to this, used to how overwhelmingly good it feels to have Fuuta inside him. On top of him. All around. It felt like he was made for this, made for Fuuta, the way they just slotted together so perfectly. 

“Fuuta.” Aoi cried out once Fuuta was fully inside, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, clinging onto him. Fuuta presses gentle kisses to Aoi’s, to his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids, his lips anywhere he can reach, and it has Aoi crying out again, unable to handle how loved he feels in that moment, heart throbbing in his chest, tears a constant stream down his cheeks. 

Fuuta starts to fuck into him hard and fast, and Aoi lets the pleasure wash over him, lets it consume his entire being, lets Fuuta manhandle him whatever way he wants, his body a puddle of pure bliss, takes whatever Fuuta’s giving him. Fuuta continues to rock into him, panting into Aoi’s ear, fucking the breath out of Aoi’s body, all Aoi can do is cling on and follow Fuuta’s lead, back arching into each thrust, legs locked tight around Fuuta’s waist. 

Fuuta’s close, Aoi can tell by the stutter of his hips, the way his thrusts become rougher and more erratic. Aoi wishes this could last forever, wishes he could stay connected like this with Fuuta for as long as possible. Loves the way Fuuta gazes down at him, blue eyes usually so bright and energetic, wild with hunger, his warm gaze burning Aoi to his core. 

Fuuta growls out, grabbing Aoi’s narrow hip in a bruising grip, his hold tight enough that he’s definitely leaving a bruise and Aoi would never admit it but he loves it, loves all the reminders Fuuta leaves across his body of his love, proof that Aoi is his. Aoi loves Fuuta so much, it’s overwhelming, and it’s in moments like this that all of Aoi’s doubts and insecurities fall away and he knows, he _knows_ that Fuuta loves him just as much. 

Aoi can feel Fuuta throb inside him, the red-head letting out a guttural moan from deep in his chest, voice so low, so different from his usual care free cheery voice, he sounds almost animalistic and Aoi thrills at the thought, that he did this, that only he can make Fuuta become like this. Fuuta cums deep inside Aoi, hot come cum splashing his insides, filling up Aoi even more. Aoi cries out at the sensation, cumming for a second time, so caught up in Fuuta he didn’t even realize he had gotten hard again. He squeezes down on Fuuta, milking every last drop of cum from him. 

Fuuta collapses down on Aoi, chest heaving, trying to catch his breath. Aoi is in no better shape, gasping for air. They lay there for a few minutes before Fuuta gets his strength back, rolling onto his back and dragging Aoi with him, settling the smaller boy against his chest, still connected. Aoi rests his face against Fuuta’s chest, listening to the steady strum of his heart beat. 

“I love you.” Fuuta calls out softly, voice so tender and quiet compared to usual. Aoi can feel his eyes tear up again, chest aching from how much he loves Fuuta. 

“I l-love you too.” Aoi sniffs out, a few runaway tears running down his cheeks. He goes to rub them away, not wanting Fuuta to see him like this so soon again, but Fuuta grabs his wrist, cooing over Aoi, kissing the tears away. 

It doesn’t take them long to drift back to sleep, still wrapped up in each other. Aoi can feel something nagging him at the back of his head. It felt like he was forgetting, something important. His eyes snapped open when he suddenly remembered, Fuuta still snoring blissfully below him. 

Oh no. 

The concert. 

**Author's Note:**

> fuuta and aoi are so in love??? i crie???
> 
> each and every comment is deeply appreciated and motivates me to write more for this fandom <3
> 
> scream with me about argonavis on [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


End file.
